


Seasons

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, and i like how everyone compares Kaede to a ray of sunshine, and i really like seasons okay, but i had to, ha first fic in this fandom, probably my only fic that we'll be in this fandom, which i totally agree with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: When you first meet her she shines brightly. Maybe too bright. But you ignored the warnings so you could bask in that radiance a little longer.It's only later that you realize she is fall.That her light shone so bright that it was put out.That she was using it all up on you.Or maybe you were taking it all away from her.So you watched.You watched as it faded.You watched her fall.When you first meet him you compare him to winter. Not because he's cold-no he could never be like that. It was because he was quite, gentle and patient. Like a gentle snow fall.It's only later that you realize what he could be.What you see underneath the snow.All he lacks is confidence.So maybe if you use your light it will melt that quiet winter.Maybe he'll change.Maybe he'll grow.Maybe he could become spring.(Contains spoilers of DRV3 probably and they are probably  OOC)





	

When you first meet her she shines brightly. If you were to compare her to a season it would be summer. You met her and you noticed her shine. You've never seen anyone shine that bright. It's a weird light, one that warms you the moment when you make contact with it. It's different and new but you decide it isn't that bad.

When you're with her you feel a pleasant warm glow, like a ray of sunshine. Kaede shone so brightly. Maybe too brightly. She shone so bright it was unreal, unnatural. ~~her light flickered from sunlight to that of an artificial light bulb~~ You're okay with it though, it was a nice and all you wanted to do was bask in that radiance longer. ~~end if it turned fake~~

So you stayed by her side as you met the others, as you investigated. You stayed because you liked the feeling when you were with her. She was everything you weren't. Confident. Brave. Kind.

~~You were just the lousy detective who didn't even have the confidence to use his own talents.~~

So you stayed because summer was so beautiful.  
~~too beautiful, you don't deserve this~~

It was bright and lively.  
~~too bright that it blinded you~~

It was cheerful and loud.  
~~it was too loud that you didn't hear the alarm~~

It made you forget that you were in a killing game.  
~~which is a dangerous thing to forget~~

You wanted to stay in that light forever.  
~~that's a naive thought. A detective like you should know this.~~

Though seasons change. They change and time moves on and so do you. And after summer was fall.

Fall is the season of endings and decay.  
It is the season when everything dies.  
It is when life begins to fade away.

So you watched. 

You watched as your "summer" ended.

You watched as the sunshine faded.

You watched as she fell.


End file.
